


glass shattered on the white cloth

by dyscnia



Series: champagne problems [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pain, Taylor Swift inspired, but she's just clueless when it comes to love, god this was painful, how to tag things (2), insert sobbing at 2PM, inspired by right where you left me by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyscnia/pseuds/dyscnia
Summary: in which you finally get the courage to leave but this time they chase after you. inspired by the line "you left me no choice but to stay here forever" except you don't know if you want to continue staying
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: champagne problems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	glass shattered on the white cloth

**Author's Note:**

> part two of the champagne problems series ! someone teach me how to write happy endings pls
> 
> also mentioned some russian words throughout the fic so here are some translations i got from google translate  
> Котик = kitten  
> моя любовь = my love

Two weeks. It took Natasha two weeks to find you, and by then, the damage was irreparable. It had taken you one week to pack up all your things in your shared room and another week to find another place to stay in, so when Natasha finally chose to come home, you were no longer there with open arms. Instead, she came back to a half empty room, the feeling of home gone. They said home is where the heart is and you'd taken her heart with you.

Of course, with her being a super spy and an Avenger, it had taken her just minutes to find where you'd hidden from her. It wasn't like you tried to hide from her - you just didn't tell her you were leaving. You didn't even bother to look for her either way; you were tired of her running from you. You were tired of waiting. You were tired of doubting if you were even good enough for her. So you left. But now she was standing at the front of your doorway, looking at you with those green eyes you'd once fallen in love with.

"Hi Котик," Natasha smiled softly at you, leaning forward slightly so that her hair slightly covered her face. You had to resist the urge to reach out and push it away. "Can I come in?"

The redhead doesn't even wait for you to let her in - she just pushes past you and leads you to your living room. It was as if she'd never left, her hand entwined with yours. She sits you down before going to your kitchen, bustling around as if it was hers. You sat there, staring at her moving around, before Natasha returns, holding two cups of tea - one for you and another for her.

You accept the one she offers you, thankful to have something else to look at. The two of you sit together in silence, her looking at you and you trying to look at anything but her. You hear her heave a sigh, before she set down her glass on the table in front of you. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to make you leave, but I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be gone by the time I returned."

"What? What do you mean you don't know what you did? How can you be sorry if you don't even know what you did?" You look up at her in shock, speechless as Natasha looked at you with confusion in her eyes. You let out a huff, setting down your cup. "You left, Nat. You left and when you didn't come back for days, I got tired. You left and when you came back with another woman draped around your arms, I left."

"So you left because you were jealous?" She scoffed in disbelief, leaning back to cross her arms. "You packed up all your things simply because you got jealous? You decided running was much better than talking to me? You walked out on me, on us, because you got jealous?"

"God, are you that fucking clueless?" You stood up in frustration, knocking over the two cups on the table but neither of you paid any attention to the mess. "I left because when you came back from your mission you acted like I didn't exist. You acted like the past 3 years never happened and you treated me like I was just another person in your life. I get it, Natasha. I'm sure that you have other girls out there that are fine with you treating them like absolute shit, but I'm not. I'm not something you can just throw away whenever you get bored, I'm not someone you can expect to just stay and wait for you forever."

Now, it was her who looked at you in shock, speechless as you continued, pushing past her and moving towards the door. "I'm not going to live in delusion waiting for you to come back to me. I have a life outside of you and I'm tired of people looking at me with pity every time you decide I'm not good enough. I'm tired of the others having to witness me breaking down every time you act like I'm just another play thing. Because I'm not. If you can't pull your shit together and actually treat me like I mean something to you, then leave."

Natasha stared at you, slowly rising from her seat. You couldn't bear to look at her heartbroken face when you pulled open the door, instead choosing to look at the cloth of your table, stained from when you had knocked over the tea she had made. When she made her way to you, she reached out to touch you, but you flinched moving away from her.

"Котик, please look at me," The tone in her voice shattered your heart even more, but you couldn't bring yourself to look up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know I made you feel like that. If I could go back in time, I would."

"But you can't," Your chest ached from having to hold back your tears, your voice quivering as you forced yourself to look at her. To look at the face you once thought would never hurt you. You looked into her eyes, begging to see even a glimpse of the woman you once knew, but all you saw was a guarded wall. "As much as I wish we could go back to when I was still the one you wanted, I can't. It hurts, but I can't and I'm tired of feeling like this whole thing between us is one sided."

Natasha sighed, and for a brief moment, you saw the woman you used to love until she looked down at her feet before she moved to leave. You could feel your heart breaking as you watched the love of your life go, but you couldn't bring yourself to say anything else. You'd left the choice up to her and she was choosing to give up. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't realize what I was doing, but just for the record, you're still the one I want and no one else. You always will be, моя любовь."


End file.
